


Last battle

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Series: Poetry by a Norse God [7]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Written for Sifki Week on <a href="http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> (prompt: on the battlefield)</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last battle

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Sifki Week on[Tumblr](http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com) (prompt: on the battlefield)_

I press your body against mine, feverishly,  
My nails boring into the palm of your hand.  
Closing my eyes, I inhale the scent of your hair,  
Your ravishing raven hair, still as wild and untamed.

Your glassy eyes do not look back at me.  
There is no teasing flicker, no provoking gleam.  
They are but the mirror of my excruciating pain,  
A cold mirror that reflects my silent scream.

How painful and anguishing a caress can be.  
The tear on your cheek has frozen to ice  
And I know that neither my frantic hands  
Nor my beggingly trembling lips will make it melt.

I grab your cold hand, clutching it desperately,  
And kiss your lips, your pale lips that taste  
So painfully sweet as I suck your last breath  
Into my mouth, tasting blood, tasting death.


End file.
